


the last night

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks marriage is basically the end of the world, so he suggests partying accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last night

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the End of the World challenge.

**9:00 PM**

“We can’t stop what’s going to happen,” Tony said sternly, his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “But we can make this last night the best we’ve ever had.”

 “I think a good night’s rest is a more logical choice, Tony,” Steve answered.

Tony smiled sadly and shook his head. “No way. Tonight, we do anything we want to do. While we still can.”

Steve looked over to Sam and Coulson. “You guys think this is a good idea?”

Sam shrugged. “Honestly? I think we need a good distraction.”

Coulson nodded. “Nothing like a good distraction to keep people from being terrified.”

Steve started to object, but Tony said, “You’re outvoted Cap. No brooding tonight. Tomorrow our mission is serious. Grim, even. But tonight, our mission is to lose our fucking minds. In the good way.”

With that, Tony dragged him to the door, with Sam and Coulson following. 

—  
 **10:00 PM**

“I can’t get drunk, Tony.” Steve crossed his arms and looked at Tony, ignoring the conga line that Tony clearly was trying to tempt Steve into joining.

“That’s a shame,” Tony said as he downed another margarita. “If we had more time, I’d devise a special formula - get you flat on your ass in no time,” Tony added, slapping Steve’s ass. 

“These margaritas are _really_ good,” Coulson said, staring into his glass. 

“I’m pacing myself,” Sam said proudly, pushing away his third glass. “What’s next?”

“I’ve got the best idea,” Tony said. 

—

**11:30 PM**

“Bungee jumping?” Coulson said. “You and Sam can _fly._ And Cap dives out of planes without a parachute. This is stupid, Tony. _You’re_ stupid.” Coulson was drinking an extra-large daiquiri from an enormous glass with a colorful swirly straw, and noticeably starting to slur his words. 

“But we’ve never bungee jumped off a skyscraper! Not while naked, anyway,” Tony pointed out.

“No,” Steve said.   
   
“Come on, it’ll be fun! Tell me you’ve never wanted to flash a whole city from thousands of feet in the air!” Tony said.

“I’ve never wanted to do that,” Sam said.  
   
“Me neither,” Steve agreed.  
   
“Maybe if I didn’t feel so light-headed,” Coulson said.

“You guys are a pain in the ass,” Tony grumbled.

—

 **1:00 AM**

“I feel conflicted. Like kind of turned on, but also like I should ask them about their working conditions,” Coulson said.  
   
“That’s gonna come off as really preachy,” Sam pointed out. He mostly looked bored.

Tony slipped a hundred-dollar bill into the male dancer’s underwear. “WHOO!!” Tony yelled, then whispered to the dancer. The dancer smiled at Tony, then looked over at Steve and winked.

“You want a private dance?” he said to Steve.

“No, thank you, Mister,” Steve said, blushing. The dancer smiled and walked to another group.

“Come on,” Tony chided, “I’m straight and I’m having way more fun than you guys! That is just pathetic! What’s wrong with you dumbasses?”

—

 **3:30 AM**

“Okay, Tony, I gotta admit, this is pretty amazing,” Steve said.

“Of course it is. I’m awesome at living it up. There was a point in fact when that was my sole responsibility in life.”

“Okay, batter up!” Sam called out, standing on the pitcher’s mound of Yankee Stadium.

“I can’t believe you got permission to do this,” Coulson said to Tony.

Sam threw the baseball over home plate and Steve hit it so hard that the baseball scattered into shards as it left the stadium. 

“Permission? You think JARVIS can’t hack Yankee Stadium security? That’s just insulting,” Tony said to Coulson before picking up a bat and jogging over to home plate. 

\--

**6:30 AM**

They staggered back to the Tower, arms around one another, singing old songs (new ones for Steve), trying to make the most of their return home.

At the door they ran into Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper.

“Are you as exhausted as I am?” Coulson asked Pepper, who smiled and nodded. 

“FYI,” Clint said, “Bucky’s bachelor party was a million times more kick-ass than whatever stupid crap Tony made you do.” 

“Not a chance, Everdeen,” Tony said.

“Ours was clearly superior,” Natasha added. 

Tony glared, clearly feeling that his fulfillment of his best man duties were being demeaned. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part of the night. Which is … uh….”

“Tony,” Pepper said, “Steve and Bucky have to be at the church in 2 and a half hours. Let’s all just get some rest.”  

“Fine,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“Night, fiance,” Bucky said to Steve, smiling.

“You’re gonna have to call me something else tomorrow night,” Steve pointed out.

“Oh, I know all the things you like to be called,” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.  
   
“TMI,” Clint said, as Steve blushed.

“Night, everyone,” Sam said. “See you in the limo in the morning.”

“Night,” they all said, retreating to their respective rooms.

“You sure I can’t come in?” Bucky said, smirking, when they arrived at Steve’s room. They were alone in the hallway, finally.

“It’s tradition. To spend the night before in separate rooms,” Steve repeated.   
   
Bucky nodded, then stood back. “So… was your bachelor party mostly just watching ridiculous behavior and pointless conversations of people who are biologically capable of getting drunk?”

Steve laughed. “Pretty much.”  

“Natasha pretends she doesn’t care who the better best man is. But she totally cares.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m sure she went to great lengths to beat Tony.”

“You have _no_ idea…. But it was nice of them, though,” Bucky added.

“Yeah….”

“Are you … nervous, Steve?”

“No. I mean… only in a good way.”

Bucky leaned back in to give him a kiss, slow, lazy. “Me too.”

“…Maybe you should come in just for a little,” Steve said, face still hovering next to Bucky’s.

Bucky sighed, then stepped away. “No. I promised you traditional, so you’re getting traditional.”

Steve smiled, then nodded. “In a few hours, we’ll be….”

“Exactly what we’re supposed to be.”

Steve swallowed, eyes welling up. 

“Go to sleep, Rogers,” Bucky said, “I don’t want you looking like a mess in my wedding pictures.”

“I’m sure you’ve got looking like a mess covered,” Steve said, voice snarky again. 

“You know I’m gorgeous,” Bucky said, turning to walk toward his own room.

Steve closed the door, then went to set his alarm for the morning, heart pounding in his chest, unable to stop himself from smiling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the rest of forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497405) by [our_black_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart)




End file.
